


Desperation (Or Some Habits Are Hard to Break)

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A little bit of violence, Hint of Leo/Odin/Niles OT3, Innuendos curtsy of Niles, M/M, Minor descriptions of injuries to Odin, One Shot, POV shift between Odin and Niles, Revelations Route, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Revelations Route"But not every veteran amongst them had fought in a losing battle, in an already defeated war. Not everyone had faced a Fell Dragon and lost everything. "Odin has known what it's like to fight the losing battle and doing what it takes to survive. Unfortunately despite the time passed some habits are hard to break. When push comes to shove, Odin can and will fight dirty.





	Desperation (Or Some Habits Are Hard to Break)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm on a fic writing roll this weekend...
> 
> I want to take a moment to thank ObscureReference because without the chat we had last night, I wouldn't have had a concrete story to go with the idea I had in my head. Thanks friend!!!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all enjoy reading it too. I love writing as Niles but I also enjoy writing as Odin. I picked the title because (to anyone who plays FE Heroes) Desperation is a great skill and one of my favourites. It's probably why I pondered on the word so long and came up with this story ahaha....
> 
> Anyways feel free to leave kudos and comments! I always appreciate them. Also, my tumblr is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com) in case anyone wants to check it out!

Wars were the worst.

Not just because of the obvious reasons: death, destruction, terror, fear, exhaustion, but also because of unpredictability and most important of all, individual battles. Battles were the small bloody bricks that lined the road towards defeat or victory. The end goal was never clear. Despite the countless of hours poured into battle plans and scouting, Odin knew that all battles could go sideways. The wrong move, the wrong calculation, reinforcements, or anything out of their control (like weather) and it could mean the difference in the margin they all danced, the margin of life or death.

This wasn’t Odin’s first war and sadly there was a possibility it wouldn’t be his last. That wasn’t uncommon among soldiers and leaders. Everyone eventually was affected by war. Odin knew that there were many veterans in the army, those who had dealt with anything from minor conflicts at the Nohr-Hoshido border, to those who had gone to war while under King Garon’s rule.

But not every veteran amongst them had fought in a losing battle, in an already defeated war. Not everyone had faced a Fell Dragon and lost everything.

And Odin would never wish it upon anyone.

~

“A quick trek around these mountains.” Leo had proposed earlier that day, “We need to get further into Valla to the heart of the ruined city.”

Theory wise, Leo had it covered. Odin had witnessed countless battles won because of Leo’s quick tactics combined with Corrin’s natural leadership and Lord Xander and Lord Ryoma’s experience and charisma. He had witnessed many battles won in their journey to put an end to the corrupted form of Garon and all of them won with the skills their leaders had as well as the experience and guidance within the army.

Theory, Odin mused as he wiped blood from his mouth, when wrong, was also the worst.

Same with enemy reinforcements, but if Odin was keeping a list of “crappy things war gives” he’d have a five hundred paged novel (and possibly carpel tunnel).

Not that it mattered now. Odin forced his thoughts away and quickly double checked his sides. He hadn’t expected that mage to come at his side, but thanks to that he had a slight burn and blood in his mouth. The enemy mage had been dealt with despite the ringing in his ears and the throbbing at his side. Odin exhaled slowly and flipped through his tome. It was getting ragged and torn, but it was holding up. So long as it held up for a little longer he’d be good. The extra tome he had at his side was there as back up, but Odin was hoping to make it through without having to use it.

“Tired already?” Niles appeared at his side. His voice was cocky, but his clothing was a bit torn and his entire right side was caked in dirt.

“I could endure the waves of foes thrown at us through until midnight.” Odin replied, his voice hoarse.

Niles gave a thick chuckle and notched another arrow, “Keep some of that stamina for after our battle Odin.”

A bit of pink dusted Odin’s cheeks as Niles gave a coy smile before flitting off, ready to knock down some flying units. Odin shoved that thought away too and immediately cast another spell, sending lightning through the land. Foe after foe fell, but thanks to the undead nature of their enemies, more just appeared. Odin cussed under his breath in his mother tongue and was about to attack again when he slipped.

The fall wasn’t too far, merely a shallow ravine, but it was enough to cause Odin to tumble, rocks clinging to his arms and his head protesting. Odin gasped for air, feeling a sharpness in his side as he came to a complete stop. Embarrassing to have made a blunder, but hopefully no one else witnessed. Not that modesty was at the fore thought of everyone’s minds on the battle field. Here no one was critiquing technique and form. Except maybe themselves. The worse criticism comes from one’s self, or so Odin had been told.

Wincing he got up, feeling something warm run down his side. It was blood. Odin hastily murmured a long-forgotten spell from his childhood, one his mother taught him. He wasn’t as proficient as her (or any other healer), but it did stop the blood flow a bit. Odin then dusted his tome off and was about to hobble up when some enemies slid down the ravine. Odin groaned and shouted a spell. The lightning was so close to him that Odin could smell to ozone and dust. His spell missed the front enemy but managed to hit some enemies sliding down.

That was a small victory, but Odin didn’t have time to celebrate. With a swipe of a sword, the enemy closest to Odin attempted to slice him in half. Odin ducked and his footing was lost on the loose stones. He fell again, and barely managed to roll away from an attempted stab. His tome was ripped and torn and Odin didn’t have time to start a spell. The enemy wouldn’t wait for that.

Pain ripped through Odin as the sword swiped again, this time hitting his tome and nearly cutting his fingers off had he not let go automatically. The blade nicked his hand and Odin gasped as his tome was sent flying out of the ravine.

Desperately, Odin reached for his extra tome, but the sword kept coming, and soon more enemies trying to skewer him were arriving. Odin panted and felt his world shift, reality blending with memory. He couldn’t keep the lid on his memories, couldn’t separate back into the neat little wall he always kept up.

Suddenly Odin felt like a child stuck in a dying time line.

He lunged, tackling the first enemy he made contact with. Snarling Odin tried to rip the sword from the enemy’s hand but had to immediately roll off as he saw a lance descend. It mainly landed in the enemy Odin had tackled, but some of the blade had gotten his shoulder. As he got away, his extra tome fell to the ground, away from his reach.

“Shit, shit.” Odin hissed.

There was no way he’d survive in an enclosed area with enemies swarming him. Not without a weapon. He had to get out, get his distance, before he was dead. Fate however, decided to not let that happen. A blade came at him and Odin didn’t have time to fully dodge. It sunk into the tender part of his shoulder.

Odin screamed, his voice echoing off the dirt walls of the ravine. Pain burst in white hot flashes and blood ran heavily down his arm. The enemy drove the metal deeper and Odin felt his vision blacken and return in hazy splotches as feeling returned to his body. He was backed into the corner of the ravine. Odin could feel the rocks and dirt at his back. With the enemy so close, Odin had very little option. Unless he did something, he’d die.

Desperation filled Odin and he immediately reached up, like he had done years and years ago in other time lines and let instinct rush through his veins. The metal dug into his skin as Odin wrapped his hands around the naked blade. He then pushed and with a bend of his knee, he kicked the enemy hard in the solar plexus. The force allowed him to gain the momentum to shove the blade out of his shoulder.

 _“Never pull an embedded weapon out of your body!”_ His mother’s voice rang in his ears. _“It can do more damage than good.”_

“Naga’s healing light,” Odin gasped to himself, “Fill the wound in my body and give me strength.”

His words were a cheap imitation of Libra’s emergency healing spell, but it worked. Odin’s hands stopped bleeding, but the skin around the jagged lines was red and raw. Odin then lunged at the enemy before they could retaliate, sword in hand. He hacked away until his arms were sore, blood was over his face and clothes, and the blade broke. Tossing the hilt away, Odin charged at the remaining enemies. He tackled them and threw his fists until the skin was broken and raw. Whenever he could grab a weapon from a fallen enemy, Odin used it, sloppily, but it saved him.

Odin felt dizzy, but he couldn’t stop. There were more, so much more. Why did they keep coming? He knocked an axe from one of the enemy’s hands but was immediately crowded. Desperation, thick, black, and oily filled Odin. His limbs felt sluggish and with some of the heavier armoured units around him, he couldn’t kick or punch.

So, he bit. Odin sunk his teeth as hard as he could into the ear of an enemy. He didn’t let go until he was smacked away. Blood, not his own, dripped from his mouth and teeth. His mother’s voice, about risks with other’s blood and bodily fluids tried to reason with him. Odin didn’t care. He had to survive… he had to take them out…

An arrow flew through the air and hit one and enemy dead through the eyes. Odin blinked and watched as more arrows rapidly flew, killing most of the enemies on site. A few that twitched prompted Odin to run and stomp on their heads, feeling their skulls break under his feet. When another enemy tried to grab his ankle and drag him down, Odin kicked so hard he felt the jaw bone crunch under his feet. He continued to kick, until the body was cold and dead under him.

But it wasn’t. They never truly died. They always kept coming, never stopped. Never, never, never… Odin felt cold, detached. His body ached, his mind ached, and his memories were running rampant.

Grima.

The Fell Dragon.

Ylisse in ruins.

His uncle dead.

Both his mother and father dead.

His friends suffering.

Desperation.

 

 

 

 

Then silence.

Odin watched with glazed eyes as the final enemy fell to the ground, multiple arrows sticking from the head. Blinking at the sight, Odin slowly turned. Niles was at the edge of the ravine, his single blue eye fixed on him. His bow was raised and his quiver almost empty. Odin’s brain took a moment to comprehend the scene in front of him.

Niles had saved him. Niles had helped him.

Niles. Lord Leo. Nohr. Valla.

Ylisse in all it’s destroyed glory slowly faded to the back of his mind. With his mind cleared, Odin was suddenly aware of the blood in his mouth, some of it not his own. He spat it out, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. A thank you was on his lips, but Odin couldn’t find the energy to speak.

Instead he forced himself to become grounded, set back in Valla and not Ylisse. The thick inky gunk of desperation faded but left a trail that stained Odin’s insides.

He felt hollow.

Odin spat the foreign blood from his lips again.

~

Niles waited just a moment, in case another enemy decided to pop up, or if one of the many undead corpses in the shallow ravine decided to spring to life. When none of those things happened, he slowly lowered his bow slightly, his gaze never leaving Odin’s form.

Odin was a mess. He was injured. Niles could spot the ragged lines of a wound on Odin’s shoulder, stained blood on his side and in the crevices of his fingers. His clothes were a mess and there was dried blood on Odin’s face, mostly around his mouth.

It was blood that wasn’t Odin’s own.

Niles felt his stomach twist and coil. Odin had nearly died had he not come along. At least, that was what Niles had originally thought when he rushed to the scene. Odin’s scream had penetrated the air and Niles had never felt so sick and cold until that moment. It had then been a mad dash to where he had heard Odin’s voice, worry and despair so thick Niles thought he’d die before he arrived.

Instead he happened upon Odin, hacking away, biting enemies, kicking them, all while injured. A dead look was in Odin’s eyes, the orbs dulled with memory. His motions were slow, as though he wanted to move and not think about anything.

It only made his stomach twist and burn harder.

Niles was utterly familiar with the look Odin was sporting. In the past, before Leo, Niles had sported that look too and had seen others sport it. It was the look of survival, of dirty fighting, of cheap tactics, and angling for any advantage in the desperate struggle to live. It was a look of despair.

“Odin…” Niles started before he paused. Now wasn’t the time, not while they had new orders. “We need to go.” Niles focused on concrete instructions. “We’ve broken through and we’re going to pass the mountain. Let’s go now.”

Odin blinked slowly, sluggishly, before he nodded, limping towards the side of the ravine. Niles felt a spike in his heart. How careless and foolish. Odin was injured. Niles immediately slid down the ravine, hand gently reaching out, not touching Odin.

“Do you want my help?” Niles asked carefully, “You’re injured.” He softly added.

For a moment, Odin just stared at Niles’ hand like he was offered something foreign, but then he slowly reached out and took it. His hand was clammy and cold. It was also tender. Niles saw the flash of a hastily healed wound and his mind spiralled. How was that possible? No healer in their army healed that half assed, even while fighting. In fact, Niles was certain that even if Elise or Sakura were half dead they’d heal someone properly.

So that meant Odin did it? That had to be the answer, but that also sent red flags in Niles’ mind. Healing was a delicate art, hence why not all mages took up healing too. No, not now. Niles once again forced that away. He had to get Odin out not interrogate him.

“We need to get you to Lady Elise or Lady Sakura.” Niles told Odin.

“I’m fine…” Odin’s voice suddenly pierced the air, soft, small, not at all like him.

“You’re not.” Niles sharply told him, “Don’t be stubborn. Now, let’s get out of this death hole.”

They managed, somehow with their arms tangled within each other’s. When they got to stable ground, Niles ushered Odin towards their meeting spot, deep into the forest and closer to the base of a mountain pass.

As they got closer, Niles spotted their army. He gingerly steered them towards Elise, who was thankfully chatting with Sakura. The moment the two spotted them, they immediately rushed over. From the back, Niles saw Leo, turning his head and spotting them. His face paled and he immediately got off his horse and ambled over to them.

“Please sit him down.” Elise ordered Niles.

Odin opened his mouth, possibly to protest, but as he attempted Leo got closer. Niles heard Odin’s jaw snap shut and he didn’t struggle when Niles eased him to the ground, sitting on a fallen tree. Fresh blood oozed out of Odin’s side from the effort and he hissed between clenched teeth. Elise immediately got to work, waving her staff over Odin. As she and Sakura worked Niles stepped aside to let Leo kneel down.

“Odin.” Leo’s voice was strangled, his eyes raking over his wounded form.

“I’m fine milord.” Odin’s voice was dry, rubbing roughly between cracked lips. His head was low as though it was hard to look up.

Leo’s brow knit and he gently reached out to brush Odin’s hair, “You’re alive.”

“Yes, I am.” Odin exhaled sharply out, “Yes, I am…”

Elise moved around, examining. She and Sakura had stopped using their staves, but there was already a vast improvement to Odin’s form. The blood at his side was still fresh, but it wasn’t oozing any more. Nor was his shoulder wound bleeding, the skin tightly knit and glossy. He was still covered in blood and dirt, but that was nothing a bath wouldn’t fix.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Sakura gently asked Odin.

Odin shook his head and Niles immediately zeroed in on his palms. Why wasn’t Odin bringing those up? Was it because if Sakura and Elise saw the tender palms they’d immediately know about the half assed healing job? Did Odin want to keep his minimal skill with healing magic a secret? Niles didn’t know, but he felt his heart tear in two. Odin’s secret was his to keep and not Niles’ place to out him. However, if Odin didn’t get that wound properly treated it could cause problems…

A whine of a horse cut Niles from having to make a choice. He turned and watched Xander ride up, Peri behind him, Laslow hitching a ride with her. Peri and Laslow got off the horse, but Xander rode up to the front, to where Corrin and Azura were along with Ryoma. Peri immediately began to chat with Laslow, who, upon gazing at Odin, hastily said something to her before rushing over.

“Odin!” He called out.

For the first time since they had arrived with the group, Odin perked up and immediately whipped his head over, eyes lit with something as Laslow came to his side and pulled him into a brief side hug.

The act of intimacy wasn’t surprising. It was long known that Odin, Laslow, and Selena had a connection that spanned before they arrived in Nohr as retainers. Seeing it though still sent a small wave of something sharp in Niles as he watched Odin immediately curl his arm around Laslow. Their voices were low and Niles couldn’t catch what they were saying. The sharpness poked Niles a little harder, but he shoved it away. There was nothing to fear. Only insecurity caused jealousy. Laslow pulled away a moment later, eyes clouded with some unrecognizable emotion before they smoothed over. He stood up and bowed, excusing himself.

“Niles.” Leo’s voice was suddenly at his ear, low.

“Yes, milord?” Niles focused.

“Please keep an eye on Odin.” Leo half ordered half requested.

“Of course, milord.” Niles replied.

“Thank you.” Leo reached out and laced their hands together, squeezing lightly, before letting go.

Niles felt his mouth twitch into a smile before he turned his attention onto Odin. He was attempting to stand up, Elise and Sakura fretting and reminding him to take it easy. Niles smoothly walked over and wrapped an arm around Odin carefully, mindful of his side.

“I’ll look after him, I promise, Lady Sakura, Lady Elise.”

Odin squirmed a little, but Niles gently squeezed in warning, “Thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome.” Sakura shyly said, gripping her staff tightly.

“Happy to help.” Elise chirped brightly.

The two bounced off, leaving Niles alone with Odin. Now that they had a moment of privacy, Niles was tempted to talk to Odin, question him, but he refrained. They were still in enemy territory and it wasn’t wise to poke when others could overhear. Swallowing his curiosity, Niles helped Odin over to where the group was discussing. Hopefully when scouts came back confirming the area ahead was clear they could move and make it back to Corrin’s little pocket dimension. Then Niles could talk to Odin.

~

Upon returning to Corrin’s pocket dimension, Odin allowed Niles to whisk him to the baths. Elise and Sakura had long given their professional blessings for him to wash up, so long as he didn’t strain himself. He desperately wanted to talk with Selena and Laslow some more. Seeing Laslow had helped ground him, helped the swirling visions in his brain slowly melt. He was alive. Selena was alive. They weren’t dead in a ruined building, trapped in the broken timeline.

That however, would have to wait. Odin tried to peek at Niles, gage what was running through his mind. Niles hadn’t said much to him, but Odin could feel it, from the moment his mind stopped buzzing, that Niles had questions. (Leo probably did too, but he had duties to attend. Odin hoped Niles would wait, allow him to collect his thoughts.)

Corrin had built, and Odin had no idea how the magic of this plane worked, two separate bathhouses after some… unfortunate (or fortunate depending on who was asked) incidents. It was a blessing because it meant baths could occur longer and the schedule was simplified to open and closed.

Niles set him on the bench in the change room and let his arms loosely fall to his sides. He had been helping Odin along for majority of the walking and Odin felt a small wave of embarrassment and gratitude fill him.

“Thanks.” Odin murmured.

“You’re welcome.” Niles replied, “Do you need help stripping?”

Normally when Niles asked that, his voice would be playful, balanced on a smug satisfaction of innuendo. This time it was controlled, practical. Odin thickly swallowed and lifted his arm, wiggling his fingers a little in a test. His shoulder immediately protested along with his side. Odin dropped his arm and nodded.

“Please.”

Again, Niles didn’t take the opportunity to tease. Instead he got to his knees and gently helped Odin out of his clothes, setting what wasn’t ruined into a basket and the rest into a waste bin. Odin looked forlornly at his pouches that hung around his hips. They had never located his lost tomes, too worried about getting away. He’d have to apologize to Leo later.

“You’re spacing out.” Niles suddenly said.

Odin blinked and looked at Niles.

He was holding the hem of Odin’s skin-tight shirt, “Can you lift your arm? The good one?”

“Oh, uh yes.” Odin did as Niles asked.

Once one arm was out of the shirt, it was a matter of wiggling and manoeuvring for the shirt to come off. Apart from a small tear at the hem, the shirt was somewhat intact. Still, Odin wasn’t going to wear it in public. Perhaps at night. He sighed. He’d really done a number on his clothes.

When he was stripped down, Odin watched Niles fluidly strip down too, stashing his dirty (but not destroyed) clothes in a basket, before he helped Odin to his feet. Now that Odin was mostly naked, he could see the wound at his side clearer. It was ragged and a glossy red. Odin shuddered to think of what it looked like when Niles had stumbled upon him.

The baths were set up like traditional Hoshido ones. It was unique and Odin enjoyed them. Niles moved him over to the side with the running water and shallow wooden buckets. Niles began to run the water and filled a bucket, grabbed some soap and turned to him.

“Allow me.” He said.

Odin nodded and let Niles slowly run a wash cloth over the dirt and grime, over the blood and sweat. The water swirled and drained at his feet, died a murky red and brown colour. Odin swallowed and shut his eyes as Niles got to his face and hair.

“What happened out there?” Niles asked when he finished.

Water dripped down Odin’s chin and he reached to wipe his face. “I fell down a ravine.” He admitted, “Before I could get up I was swarmed.” He paused, “Thanks for the save.”

Silence except for the running water. Odin turned to look at Niles. It was rare to see Niles without his eyepatch, but here he was. The skin that was normally under the eyepatch was scarred and ragged, the skin twisted and pulled up. It was hard to tell where Niles’ eye had been if not for his eyebrows. Every time Odin saw the wound, he could see the knife and knew it was done painfully.

“I’ve seen that look before.” Niles suddenly said.

Odin felt a jolt through him. Of course, Niles picked up on something, Niles the once thief and dying child on the streets, Niles the once starving and dying kid.

“What look?” Odin numbly asked instead.

“Don’t play coy.” Niles told him, “I’ve seen that look many times in my past.” He paused, “I’ve sported that look too.” Niles then gently knelt in front of Odin, still holding the filled bucket, “I’m not going to pry Odin. I understand the past can hold terrifying memories. I just…”

Niles closed his single eye and roughly inhaled and exhaled, like he needed to prepare himself for his next words, “I just don’t know how to help without understanding what is haunting you.”

Help. Odin stared down at the man. Without his eyepatch and without his clothes, Niles was as vulnerable as he was. Granted, Niles wasn’t injured at badly, but if Odin walked out Niles wouldn’t try to stop him. Nor would Niles follow him.

But Niles was offering something Odin had long thought he’d only get from Laslow and Selena, from his friends who suffered in the bad time line.

Comfort.

Kindness.

Understanding.

Love.

Niles and Leo loved him with all their being. They deserved more than secrets and half answers.

“Are you crying?” Niles voice was soft, not judgemental.

Was he? Odin couldn’t tell with the water still dripping off his hair and body. He lifted his hand to touch his face, feeling the warmth that flowed down.

“I’m…” Odin felt a surge of something heavy and warm push on his heart. He let out a small strangled laugh, “I’ve caused a great sadness and turmoil in your heart.”

“You always cause a turmoil in my heart.” Niles pointed out wryly.

Odin smiled lightly, “I’m sorry.”

“I told you it’s fine…”

“I’m sorry for not being forward with you.” Odin clarified.

Niles looked at him a moment before he spoke, “I’m always open for you to be forward with me.”

The innuendo this time was in his tone. Odin stood up and walked over to the large open hot spring. He nestled in, groaning with delight at the warmth and the soothing properties of the water. Niles joined him, their shoulders and sides touching as he snuggled close. Odin looked up at the floating steam rising from the rectangular opening in the ceiling.

“Everything was in ruins.” Odin found himself slowly saying, “The tapestry torn and the side of the main hall completely in ruins. Everyone who had found refuge was panicking and we were so young and small our voices never carried far. So much happened at once. I was told to make sure civilians got out safely, but I was worrying all night because Luci had gone on patrol with Cynthia and they weren’t back yet. When chaos broke that worry turned into panic.”

Odin shut his eyes and he saw everything play out, like a painting in motion, “I should have seen the soldier come at me, but I didn’t until he was nearly on top of me. In my fear I grabbed one of the kitchen knives from the table and stabbed where it was fleshy. By the time I came to, he was dead, a knife in his throat. For months afterwards, I saw his dead eyes staring at me in my nightmares.”

Odin snorted, his voice a strange mixture of light and heavy, “It didn’t get better for a while… but then hope shone through.”

His voice trailed along with the steam from the water. Odin waited for Niles to ask for clarification on who he was speaking about, or possibly location. Instead Niles leaned over and with a bold move, straddled Odin’s waist. Odin’s breath hitched, but the weight of Niles on his lap was reassuring.

Niles then leaned forward and kissed Odin tenderly, warmly. Everything Niles would say and wouldn’t say burst onto Odin’s tongue and lips. He kissed back, lifting his arms carefully and wrapped them around Niles, holding him close. When they parted, Odin’s heart felt light. He rested his head on Niles’ shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Niles hummed and lifted his arm, tangling his fingers into Odin’s hair.

They stayed like this until the heat of the water got to be too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Healing: I head canon Odin can somewhat heal wounds because Lissa taught him some basic spells.
> 
> Embedded weapon: Actual First Aid common sense 101. Don't pull impaled weapons out of you, it can do more damage.
> 
> Naga's healing spell: I like to think that even if they're in a different dimension, Naga is a god in the Awakening universe and I like to think that power transcends dimensions. Plus, the idea of Naga watching over the Trio is just so Good to me.
> 
> Break under his feet: I've been rewatching play throughs of TEW2 and was inspired by the stomping mechanic.
> 
> Baths: As always I base them off of onsens (legit the best 11/10 recommended to go to one) and it makes sense because Hoshido is based heavily off of Japan.
> 
> Luci: A nickname for Lucina.
> 
> Related Work: Go check it out guys!!! It is fantastic!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [feels like home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509269) by [SageQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageQueen/pseuds/SageQueen)




End file.
